


極短肉湯合輯

by oxygentoxicity



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxygentoxicity/pseuds/oxygentoxicity
Summary: ※上一／幻想通行。極短肉湯×2，沒打算提供什麼正餐。400+500，一共是清寒的900字左右。





	極短肉湯合輯

A. 20190922

  
彼此舌尖的距離濕漉漉地牽了開來，略顯些紊亂的呼吸與呼吸交錯於兩人赤裸的擁抱之間。讓這場魚水之歡的一切前置早已跟著這纏綿的吻準備就緒。  
  
「可以了，快點……」那是帶著輕微喘息的話語，被吻得有些失神的一方通行雙手仍然環抱著上条當麻，他緩緩勾著他的頸子倒了下來，任那頭柔順的白髮散亂在同樣白淨的枕頭上。見他難得這麼急，上条便是安慰般地用右手輕撫他的臉蛋，另一手摸來了桌子上那個未拆封的保險套叼在嘴上；這麼個動作讓有些焦躁的第一位主動湊了上來，整齊的齒排啃著那小小的包裝，接著扭頭拉開它。  
  
接著，一方通行的纖指輕輕夾起了包裝裏頭的聚氨酯製套子——那東西卻被他毫無猶豫地扔在地上。  
  
即使他的動作看起來明顯就是故意要拋棄那東西，但上条仍然是被他突來的反應給稍微嚇著了：「咦、是不小心弄掉了嗎？我來撿吧，你稍微等我一……」  
「我改變主意了，試試你最擅長的橫衝直撞啊。」  
  
「你說什——」  
「……直接進來。」他似乎見到了，學園都市第一位那看似危險的赤色目光透出了一絲只屬於自己的艷麗色彩。

／

B. 20190818

「唔……呼嗯……」  
  
他是學園都市的最強，排名第一、居高臨下的超能力者一方通行。  
現在他正細心地趴著侍奉著坐在床邊的上条當麻。  
  
第一位撩起了鬢髮毫不猶豫地靠近那柱早就勃起了的熱物。柔軟的舌頭輕輕撫弄著硬腫敏感的前端，在那細小的孔洞徘徊、接著像是眷戀那般打轉圈子。細瘦的手同時套弄著莖部，讓隨著舔弄而涎下的唾液分佈到根處，手部的動作便是能更加順暢俐落上下擼動——待到他的情熱蘸滿了淫靡的水色，他便讓那東西濕潤地深入自己的口內。  
  
「嗚、哈……一方通行……」上条當麻見著了純白的他緩緩吞沒了自己東西的光景，他感到原先就粗硬的性器就在那人的口腔裏頭又變得更硬了些。第一位讓那慾望的前端熟練的摩擦喉間、吞吐對他而言只不過是基本款，舌頭也巧妙地在狹小的空隙裏愛撫著柱身。他學習得很快、很快，那顆媲美加速器的大腦幾乎是做了幾次就掌握到了口愛的訣竅：「真不愧是第一位……嗯……」  
  
他獎勵似地輕撫一方通行的後腦勺，在幾次殷勤的深入間達到了高潮，卻選擇抽了出來全射在那人尚未沾染一滴濁液的頭髮和臉蛋上。  
  
「唔、唔哇——！對不起，我情不自禁就……」  
「居然還有喜歡射人臉上的惡趣味嗎？色情混蛋。」只見他用拇指俐落地撫去了濺到頰兒上的白濁，露出了笑意張口，接著伸出牽著少量水絲的舌尖舐去了指尖沾上的液體。  
  
而上条當麻的傢伙，當然絲毫沒有軟下來的意思，倒更是因為此刻的光景再次充了血。


End file.
